


So here we go (under the mistletoe)

by mamasuho



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, You've been bombarded with cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasuho/pseuds/mamasuho
Summary: Geralt's drinking is interrupted by some small bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 393





	So here we go (under the mistletoe)

"Are you standing there on purpose?" Jaskier was smiling his effortlessly charming smile.

"What?" asked Geralt narrowing his eyes at him, slighty condused. He put his mug down. They were in a tavern filled to the brim with drunk villagers. 

"It's just that there's a piece of mistletoe directly above your head. I thought perhaps you were waiting to be kissed."

"What are you- "

Jaskier took another step in. "I owe you a kiss."

He leaned in, clearly standing on his toes; which was kind of hilarious. But Geralt didn't have much time to make witty comment about it, when he felt lips brush against his. Kiss was quick and almost non-existent so he wasn't sure if it hapenned at all.  
The bard walked off, almost dancing, humming something under his breath. He looked so nonchalant, Geralt would think he was under some spell, if he didn't hear his heart beating so fast as if it would explode at any moment.

Then he looked up and saw that there was no mistletoe above his head.


End file.
